


paradise lost and found

by TolkienGirl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Lucy is always caught between two worlds.





	

**Speech**

“Long live the queen!” they shouted at the coronation, and Lucy does permit herself a secret smile whenever there is a grand parade for royalty in England.

**Pain**

The picture in the wall, the wardrobe—they are closed now, no matter how many times she kneels and prays.

**Birthday**

She is ten again, thirteen again, fifteen again, and she remembers each matching day in Narnia, and wonders if she is somehow older now than she was then.

**Skeleton**

Some people, so the saying goes, have skeletons in their wardrobes—but Lucy has dreams in hers.

**Wartime**

They won a war in Narnia, but the one in England wasn’t theirs to win at all.

**Anomaly**

“It’s time for you to grow up, Lucy,” says Susan, with the worst of her patronizing smiles, and Lucy balls her hands into fists, glares back, and says, “ _I already did_.”

**Trust**

She learns to know him by another name, sees the reflection of his eyes in gold-paned windows of great silent churches, and thinks, _is it wrong to want to leave this world so soon?_

**Factory**

After the war, everything is gray and grime and metal, rebuilding an England that no one could save from the bombs.

**Variety**

The dryads have always been the best of friends, the birches with their silver-ghost gowns, the elms so tall and fair, and she is a girl, but they love her too.

**Curtain**

“The train is coming in at noon,” Lucy says, snatching up her purse, “And we should all be there to meet them.”


End file.
